PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The primary goals of this U2C application are to increase the productivity and impact of the Palliative Care Research Cooperative Group (PCRC), through facilitating the conduct of high-quality, effective clinical research, and expanding the number and expertise of palliative care researchers to conduct multi-site clinical trials. In pursuit of these overall goals and objectives, the Investigator Development Center (IDC), one of two Centers within the PCRC, strives to equip investigators in EOLPC research with the suite of tools necessary to create a robust evidence base for the care of individuals with serious, advanced illness. The specific aims of the IDC are: (1) to enhance the capacity of investigators at all stages to successfully conduct multi-site clinical research in the area of EOLPC science by (a) supporting research training and development through experiential and didactic instruction, (b) providing structured mentoring focused on principles of palliative care, methodological issues commonly encountered in EOLPC research, and translational research approaches, (c) administering the PCRC Pilot Projects Program, (d) providing clinical trials training and sustaining investigator engagement through Clinical Trials Intensives, and (e) providing specific training on the recruitment and retention of diverse and vulnerable populations; (2) to develop, evaluate and refine resources for EOLPC investigators at all levels in the conduct of clinical trials according to current clinical, ethical and regulatory standards by (a) collaborating with other PCRC Cores to enhance rigor among studies that consult the PCRC and promote consistent and coordinated investigator guidance from the Cores, (b) partnering with investigators from diverse disciplinary specialties and with relevant expertise to develop competencies for the conduct of high-quality, multi-site clinical studies in EOLPC, and (c) collaborating with national and international organizations on EOLPC research training and dissemination; (3) to promote research leadership by (a) enhancing mentoring skills through tailored, longitudinal mentor training, (b) partnering with the Project Coordinating Center (PCC) to equip PCRC members to serve as effective committee members and chairs, and (c) training investigators to plan research, manage teams, and execute projects; and (4) to build a research community by (a) expanding PCRC special interest groups and other research collaboration opportunities, and (b) regularly evaluating and tailoring IDC programs to meet the evolving needs of PCRC constituents. By achieving these aims, the IDC will increase the capacity of the EOLPC workforce to effectively conduct multi- site studies.